Equipment
Overview Equipment are items that can be given to a hero in order to increase their stats. Equipment are divided into 3 slot groups: Weapon, Armor, '''and '''Accessory. Each providing distinct set of stats. Weapons specializes in providing offensive stats, Armors for defense, and Accessories for additional bonuses. A hero will start at 3 equipment slots (one for Weapon, one for Armor, and one for Accessory), and will be given 3 additional slots for each star level the hero progresses. Obtaining Equipment Equipment are obtainable throughout the game through loots or drops when you finish a stage. Other modes of acquisition include: *Golden Equipment capsules, which can be bought at the shop. *Nephthys Dungeon's Sphinx Maze, which opens up every Sunday. *Completing certain Achievements Equipment Upgrading Equipment can be upgraded to make them even more powerful. In this way, the equipment will give more stats and bonuses. The 2 ways of upgrading equipment are Enhance and Refine. Enhance Enhancing equipment increases its item level. An equipment normally starts with an item level of +0 and can be enhanced up to +10. Enhancing an equipment will cost gold and as the item level grows, the chance of success of getting to an even higher level narrows. One thing to keep in mind is that an equipment may not be enhanced further until you have refined it. Refine Refining equipment increases its grade. Grades characterize the equipment's power and the amount of potentials it provides. An equipment may be of the following grades: *'Normal'. An equipment starts at this grade. It is characterized by a prefix Normal on the item's name and a brown background on the item's icon. It does not provide any additional potential. * Rare. A Normal equipment with a +3 level can be refined to this item grade. It is characterized by a prefix Rare on the item's name and a green background on the item's icon. It can carry up to 1 item potentials. * Epic. A Rare equipment with a +5 level can be refined to this item grade. Characterized by the Epic prefix and a blue background. It can carry up to 2 potentials. * Unique. An Epic equipment with a +7 level can be refined to this item grade. Characterized by the Unique prefix and a red background. It can carry up to 3 potentials. * Legendary. A Unique equipment with a +9 level can be refined to this item grade. Characterized by the Legendary prefix and a pink background. It can carry up to 4 potentials. Refining equipment costs gold and uses certain materials named Metals. Metals are obtained throughout the game by loots or drops. Each of the equipment slot group uses a certain type of metal: Orichalcums are for weapons, Adamantiums are for Armors, and Mithril for Accessories. Additionally, each star level uses a certain type of metal grade, 1-star equipment use Flawed metals, 2-stars use Fine, 3-stars use Superior, 4-star Perfect, and 5-star Special. Equipment Potentials Aside from the base stats that an equipment provides, they also gain potentials. These potentials are random bonuses that an item gets upon refining or modifying. Weapon Potentials The weapon slot group can obtain the following potentials, each having a random value within a certain range a can be a flat (+x) or a percentage (+x%) bonus: * + Attack * + Damage * + Counter Damage * + Hit Rate * + Crit Rate * + Critical Damage Armor Potentials The armor slot group can obtain the following potentials, each having a random value within a certain range and can be a flat (+x) or a percentage (+x%) bonus: * + HP * + Defense * + Dodge * + Counter Rate * - Damage Taken * + HP recovered per turn Accessory Potentials The accessory slot group can obtain the following potentials, some of which having a random value within a certain range: * + HP by a % * + Crit Rate by a % * + Hit Rate by a % * + Counter Rate by a % * + Critical Damage by a % * Increase Attack by a % of HP * Increase Attack by a % of MP * Increase Crit Rate by a % of Defense * Increase Hit Rate by a % of Crit Rate * Increase Dodge by a % of Defense * Increase Counter Rate by a % of Hit Rate * Increase Counter Damage by a % of Counter Rate * Recover HP by a % of DoT taken * + MP * + MP recovered per turn * + Damage by a % (to boss) * + Damage by a % (to minion) * + Damage by a % (on Nephthys) Similar to hero potentials, a potentials text color signifies the value of the stat bonus. The grade progression is as follows: White, Green, Blue, Orange, Pink. The higher the grade, the higher the stat bonus is. Equipment Modification An equipment's potentials can be renewed (or re-rolled) by using Modification stones. Modification stones can be acquired by participating in certain events (e.g. Tower of Dawn, daily login, etc). Upon modification, all the potentials will be re-rolled unless the player opts to "lock" the potential (in that case the amount of Modification stones used will increase). Set Items There are a special kind of equipment call Set Items, these equipment function normally as a regular equipment but, it gives certain bonuses and effects when owning parts of the set. Some set items give natural bonuses while others need a certain condition to take effect. Set Items can be obtained by the following methods: *Buying Golden Equipment Capsules at the shop has chance to drop a set item. **Specialized capsules named Black Equipment Capsules (or Black Coocoo Capsule), has a higher chance of dropping a piece of a set item. *Finishing the 55th floor Tower of Dawn, which in this case gives the whole set. Category:Game Information